masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M-97 Viper
Like a DMR? Just throwing this out there- designated marksman rifles tend to be battle rifles or assault rifles. In other words, fully automatic rifles (not semi-auto) with ammo capacity comparable to other BRs and ARs (we're talking 20-30, not 12), and may or may not feature a scope. The M-97 really isn't a DMR. It's simply a semi-auto sniper rifle (with a good example being the HK PSG1), not a DMR. Also, using real links is always nice. Make sure that the link is to wikipedia, not Wikia Community Central. SpartHawg948 06:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Definition of "feathering?" I see two references to "feathering" on this wiki, both associated with calculating DPS for the M-97 Viper. I'm not familiar with the term. Can anyone provide a definition? :I agree, what the heck does this mean? Also, "base damage rate" doesn't make sense. It should be changed to damage per second, or specify that because its semi auto, less reloading will result in higher max dps or something. 18:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Awarded at the end of the mission Just tested it. I didnt picked it up on neither of the spots you can find the M-97 Viper and at the end of Thanes recruitment mission i got it as an award. Heres the image: SoulRipper 06:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also did this. Never picked it up, but it still appears on the mission complete screen. -- Dammej (talk) 07:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) SOLDIER it should probably be noted on there that as a soldier can get multiple shots off with this during one adrenaline rush while the others will spend most of their time doing the reload animation. this can set the rifle as much more damaging for a soldier than any other sniper in my opinion. to a lesser extent its true for infiltrators as well with their bullet time sniper scope deal, but the duration on that is much shorter and the way its designed you spend part of the time just lining up the shot, where as on a soldier you can scope, target, hit adrenaline rush and empty a clip into a target. Infiltrators sniper scope bullet time is more designed for the single shot weapons. :Well then if it has worked for you, then put it in under the class specific notes. Lancer1289 17:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) viper+assassination cloak = waste It seems like this is a poor choice for an infiltrator that takes assassination cloak, as I believe the bonus damage will only apply to the first shot. Due to the Viper's low base damage, often several shots are required to take down an enemy. 18:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Mislabeled Hey this weapon in the wiki is constantly called the M-97 Viper, but i'm looking at it right now on the 360 and its the X-97c Viper. Anyone want to confirm and make the proper changes? RandMuadDib 03:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Actually you have upgrades attached to your weapons. You have Sniper Headshot Damage (Combat Scanner), and three levels of Sniper Rifle Damage (Scram Pulsar). The title reflects the base designation, not the upgrades. Lancer1289 03:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) My bad. I had no idea that weapon upgrades changed the designations for weapons. Its a good thing that i didnt try and change the actual page. I assume the X is for the sniper headshot damage and the c is for the third level of Sniper Rifle Damage? RandMuadDib 03:22, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Correct. Check the Research article for full details. Lancer1289 03:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Usability on higher difficulties Shouldnt it be noted that this weapon is propably superior to other snipers on higher difficulties in mass effect 2? Considering the spare-ammo-gloves and the overall damage it can deal if every shot hits, I'd consider this one superior, as encounters on hardcore and insanity might be stretched a litte and every single miss hurts a lot more with other snipers. Yes, you need more shots for a kill, but it also compensates the overkill when shooting at weaker enemies. Why dealing 380+ damage, if the enemy just takes 100 before dropping dead?^^